The New Year
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Talisman and Melissa Herman celebrate the New Year together. TalismanxMelissa pairing. Short summary, but the fic is really good in my opinion! One-shot


The New Year

**Hello everyone. Here's a one-shot with a very rare and in my opinion, underrated pairing, TalismanxMelissa from Ace Combat 6. And, before anyone reports me for having song lyrics in my fic, the song "Auld Lang Syne", which I will have in this story, is in the Public Domain, so I am allowed to have the song in my story. Anyway, enjoy and please review! **

**December 31, 2016 9:00 P.M.**

**Gracemeria Air Force Base**

"Talisman to Control Tower, requesting permission to takeoff."

"Roger that, Talisman. You're clear to takeoff on Runway 5. And Talisman, Happy New Year."

"Thanks, Control. Happy New Year to you as well."

Talisman then gunned the throttle of his F-22 Raptor and the fighter rocketed down the runway, Talisman pulling back on the stick as the plane smoothly climbed into the sky. Talisman then turned his fighter to the left, heading for the suburbs of Gracemeria. He had decided to hop into his plane and fly tonight in order to clear his mind, as he had a lot on his mind. He then put his aircraft on autopilot and sat back in the pilot's seat, watching the night sky and the city of Gracemeria below. He began thinking about his wingman, Marcus "Shamrock" Lampert, who he hadn't seen since the attack on the Chandelier eight months ago. His thoughts then began to drift to that woman who had the lovely voice from the radio, the one who had told him and the rest of the Emmerian pilots about the weaknesses of the Chandelier, and because of that information, Talisman and the rest of the pilots were able to destroy that rail gun. He had never seen nor met this woman before, but he was planning on finding her after his brief flight.

After Talisman's fighter had touched down on the runway, he parked his plane outside one of the hangars and began to walk out of the base, as all the pilots had been given leave for the next 48 hours because it was New Year's Eve tonight. He had been hearing rumors from other pilots around the base that there was a woman who lived in the suburbs of Gracemeria that welcomed pilots into her home. As he was thinking the man from the Control Tower had come up to him and he was holding an envelope in his hand.

"Talisman, this just arrived for you. One of the MPs gave it to me, but he said that he wasn't able to find out who it was."

Talisman nodded as he took the envelope from him and opened it up, and he took what looked like a letter or note and opened it up in order to read its contents.

'_Hello Talisman. My name is Melissa Herman, the same woman you heard over the radio eight months ago. I would like you to come over to my house tonight, as I am alone tonight and would like to spend New Year's Eve with someone. If you do decide to come, please come yourself._

_Sincerely yours, Melissa'_

Talisman then pocketed the note and took off towards Melissa's house, as there were only fifteen minutes until midnight, the start of the New Year.

Talisman had finally made it to Melissa's house with only five minutes to spare, albeit he was out of breath from running over two miles from the base to her house. Talisman quickly composed himself and knocked on her door, patiently waiting for her to open it.

"Just a minute!"

He heard Melissa call, and he took the next few seconds to quickly pop a mint into his mouth. When she opened the door, Talisman was in awe of Melissa's beauty. She had beautiful blonde hair which was pulled back in a ponytail, and also had an angelic face and an hourglass figure. Before Talisman could study her any further he was snapped out of it by Melissa saying to him.

"Are you Talisman?"

"Yes, and I assume you're Melissa Herman, right?"

"Yes."

Before Talisman could react Melissa had pulled him into her home and he noticed that the ball was getting ready to drop at Times Square. There was only one minute until the New Year began.

"Thank you for coming, Talisman."

"It's no problem. I don't have anyone to spend the holiday with as well, so I guess we're kindred spirits tonight, huh?"

Melissa looked at him and gave him a mysterious smile, which caused Talisman to blush and look back at the TV. As the countdown approached ten, Talisman and Melissa counted down the final seconds together.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As everyone rang in the New Year, Talisman suddenly felt Melissa's arms wrap around his neck and felt her lips meet his, and he was stunned for a moment before he put his hands on her waist and kissed her back, their tongues meeting in a passionate dance. After they pulled away from each other, Talisman and Melissa heard the old song "Auld Lang Syne" starting to play, and they began to sing the song together with Melissa resting her head on Talisman's shoulder.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne._

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne._

After the song had ended, Talisman and Melissa went to the window and looked out at the beautiful sight of Gracemeria beyond, fireworks illuminating the night sky above the city in an amazing spectacle. Melissa stole a quick look at Talisman, who was in awe at the breathtaking fireworks show in the sky above Gracemeria. Talisman felt Melissa turn him towards her and he felt her arms snake around his neck yet again.

"Happy New Year, Talisman."

"Happy New Year to you as well, Melisssa."

Talisman and Melissa's lips met again, but this kiss was more gentle and lighthearted. Talisman and Melissa pulled away from each other and they both looked at the fireworks show and the Gracemeria city lights, both souls pondering what the future had in store for the both of them.

**What did everyone think? I hope you all enjoyed this rare Ace Combat pairing! Please review!**


End file.
